An inference engine may apply logical rules to a knowledge base and deduce new knowledge. For example, an inference engine may apply a forward chaining approach in association with a data set, which enables the inference engine to identify conditions that are true, and determine (e.g., conclude, infer, etc.) a result based on the conditions being true.